


Boys Wish

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: The first time Soonyoung saw Jihoon he thought he could hear a literal choir of angels singing a Hallelujah chorus--this might have been due to the fact that Jihoon was playing the piano for a choir in one of the practice rooms but Soonyoung liked to forget that part. For Soonyoung, it was love at first sight and he was going to make Jihoon his if it was the last thing he did.





	Boys Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch the Boys Wish concert with @jaewinies.   
> Shit like this happens. Oops.

The first time Soonyoung saw Jihoon he thought he could hear a literal choir of angels singing a Hallelujah chorus--this might have been due to the fact that Jihoon was playing the piano for a choir in one of the practice rooms but Soonyoung liked to forget that part. For Soonyoung, it was love at first sight and he was going to make Jihoon his if it was the last thing he did.

"Hey, do you know the name of the guy who was playing the piano for your practice?" Soonyoung jumped on his friend Seokmin as soon as he exited the room.

"Oh yeah," Seokmin replied. "Jihoon. He's a super intense music major."

"I love him."

"What?"

 

It couldn't be called stalking if you were Meant To Be. Or at least that's what Soonyoung thought when he followed Jihoon into one of the practice rooms, leaned seductively against the piano that Jihoon was seated at and stuck out his hand.

"Soonyoung."

Jihoon stared at the hand presented to him.

"My name, it's Kwon Soonyoung," Soonyoung said again and flashed the smaller boy the most brilliant smile he could muster while still maintaining a sexy post against the piano. "I'm a dance major."

The fog in Jihoon's eyes seemed to clear and he looked down at the sheets of music in his hands. "Oh, you want me to compose a piece for you?"

Willing to grasp at anything that meant he and Jihoon would be together Soonyoung jumped on this happenstance that was completely incorrect. "Absolutely. I need you to compose a piece of music for my dance thesis."

Jihoon shook Soonyoung's hand and Soonyoung tried not to swoon at the 3 second skin on skin contact. "Lee Jihoon. My base pay is $200. Depending on how complicated the piece is it can go up from there."

Soonyoung would be willing to sell his liver on the black market to spend time with such a beautiful creature. "Ok."

 

They were in Jihoon's apartment in front of his computer and keyboard where he was focused on making and emotional piece about unrequited love for Soonyoung. Soonyoung had taken approximately 2 hours to pick out his outfit--tight black jeans and a loose striped button up with a good amount of buttons left unbuttoned--before going over and his orange hair was in peak condition. He looked good and he knew he looked good.

Unfortunately, Jihoon had yet to look anywhere but at the computer monitor or his keyboard, his eyes furrowed in frustration.

"It needs something," Jihoon muttered under his breath. "Something unexpected."

"Yes, I agree," Soonyoung replied, leaning over Jihoon's shoulder so that their cheeks were almost touching.

"It needs something more sexy," Jihoon finally decided.

Soonyoung's mouth turned up into a cat like smile. "Like me."

"Hmmm?" Came Jihoon's distracted reply as he tried some different note combinations out on his keyboard. 

Soonyoung sighed and sat back into his chair. "Nothing."

 

"I need to see you dance," Jihoon said one day, looking up from the music sheets he was going over with his pen--never pencil, he told Soonyoung, all changes were Permanent.

Soonyoung knew this was his chance to make Jihoon his and readily agreed.

 

"Definitely sexy," Jihoon murmured marking notes onto his papers.

Soonyoung stayed posed on the floor of the practice room, sweat dripping down onto his uncovered chest, his hair pushed back off his forehead. It was the 6th time Jihoon had made him dance his routine and Soonyoung had only seen him stare with a frustrated glare at him instead of being turned on to the point where he tossed down his pen and papers and swept Soonyoung into his arms.

"You thought my dance was sexy?" Soonyoung panted, his eyebrow raised. He'd take what he could get.

Jihoon shook his head. "The music...needs more sex."

"So do I."

Soonyoung knew Jihoon hadn't heard him because he was already half way out the door, muttering notes to himself and looking over his notes. Soonyoung sighed deeply. His angel was very distracted.

 

"You need to eat."

"I'm fine."

"It's been 2 days Jihoon, you need to eat actual food and not a slimfast shake." Soonyoung dragged the smaller boy by his shirt across campus and sat him down in a booth before placing food in front of him. 

"I have to finish the composition," Jihoon said in a slightly robotic voice staring down at the plate of chicken nuggets like he'd never seen them before in his life.

Soonyoung smile and poured a pile of ketchup on the plate next to the chicken nuggets. "What you need, is rest."

"I almost have it," Jihoon protested and Soonyoung took the opportunity to shove a chicken nugget into his open mouth. 

"Now chew."

Soonyoung made sure that Jihoon ate the entire plate of chicken nuggets and drank an entire glass of water before he dragged him back to his apartment. 

"Next up, showering. You need to shower."

Jihoon began to protest and inched towards his computer that was littered with slimfast shakes, papers and Mountain Dew cans but Soonyoung cut him off, picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Soonyoung didn't stop until he could dump the smaller boy in the bathtub. While Jihoon was sputtering expletives he swiftly turned on the water to the shower and turned to exit the bathroom.

"Now  _shower_. I can help you if you need it!" 

Jihoon threw a bottle of shampoo at him.

 

"It's perfect Jihoon,  _perfect_."

They were listening to the finished composition for Soonyoung and it was indeed one of the most beautiful things that Soonyoung had ever heard (besides that one time he heard Jihoon singing). The music was soft and melodic and transitioned into something sweeping and emotional and  _sexy_. It matched Soonyoung's choreography perfectly.

"I know," Jihoon smiled.

Soonyoung wrapped the other boy in a huge hug. "I can't thank you enough!"

Jihoon carefully extricated himself from the hug and sat back into his chair in front of the computer and pulled the flash drive from its port. "That'll be $1025, this is the finest piece I've ever composed."

The smaller boy looked down at the floor with a frown. "Soonyoung? Soonyoung?"

 

"You mean you haven't told him yet? That there was no need for him to compose a song for a dance that you didn't have to do?" Seokmin stated the obvious as he sat across from Soonyoung who buried his head in his hands.

"I just wanted to spend time with him, I love him."

"What?"

Soonyoung reached out and pinched Seokmin's hand--hard. 

 

"Uh, Jihoon," Soonyoung said uncertainly his hands on the note where he'd confessed his feelings to the other boy trembling. He was shaking all over as he held the envelope out to Jihoon.

"Oh, thanks!" Jihoon replied taking the note without ever lifting his eyes from his computer where he was working on a new composition. 

Soonyoung scurried away, his heart shaking as much as his hands had been.

 

It was 3am when Soonyoung's eyes popped open from the sound of something hitting his bedroom window. He shuffled tiredly to the glass and looked out to see Jihoon silhouetted in the moonlight looking like a fairy prince in his white shirt and pants. He watched as Jihoon bent to pick up another rock and throw it at the window before stopping when he caught sight of Soonyoung. Soonyoung signaled to him and hurried out of the dorm.

He met Jihoon on the sidewalk in the moonlight of the hot summer. Feeling like he was in a fairy tale, Soonyoung stepped closer to Jihoon slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Your note," Jihoon said in a breathless voice. "Did you mean it?"

Pink colored the tips of Soonyoung's ears. "Yes," he whispered.

"All of it?"

"Yes."

Jihoon stepped closer until their bodies were flush and almost touching. He reached his arm up and Soonyoung's eyes closed in expectancy of a kiss. 

Only to flick open when instead of a kiss he was smacked fully and hard across the face.

"The fuck is wrong with you, do you know how hard I worked on that piece!?"

Soonyoung held his throbbing face, his mouth open in shock. 

Jihoon didn't look angry, just exasperated. "I just wanna make music man. You still owe me $1025 by the way." He turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets still mumbling to himself. "I can't believe this happened... _again_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP.


End file.
